Ground fault circuit interrupters (hereinafter “GFCI”) are required and widely used in the construction of residential or office buildings. The ground fault circuit interrupters save lives and effectively prevent accidental electrical shock, electrical equipment damage, and fire due to leakage current, damage to electric wires etc. The ground fault circuit interrupters disconnect/connect input AC power with a movement mechanism. Usually, such movement mechanism moves six sets of silver contact points to make or break the AC power connection. In traditional ground fault circuit interrupter construction, contacts between sets of movable and stationary contact points may not be very reliable. Adequate and reliable contacts between the contact points are not guaranteed. Thus, a ground fault circuit interrupter that guarantees adequate and reliable contact is desirable.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.